


in the quiet hours

by theamazingkrypto



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingkrypto/pseuds/theamazingkrypto
Summary: Ellie's probably the heaviest sleeper Riley knows.





	in the quiet hours

**Author's Note:**

> finally got the last of us a couple days ago. been crying ever since. help

Ellie's probably the heaviest sleeper Riley knows.

She doesn't react when Riley opens the door, causing light to shine directly onto her face, or when the bed dips as Riley climbs on next to her.

She finally reacts when Riley nudges her over. She blinks blearily up at the bunk above for a moment, rubbing at her eyes sleepily, before turning onto her side. "What the hell..?" she mumbles.

The bed lets out a creak of protest as Riley plops her full body weight onto it. "Liz was snoring _way_ too loudly," she says, frowning as she realizes her roommate's particular odor has infected the pillow she brought. She tosses it and prompts Ellie to scooch over further.

Ellie frowns, but doesn't put up a fight as Riley's arms wrap around her. "Y'know, there's a perfectly good bed just above us."

Riley shrugs. Her eyes flutter shut for a moment as she takes in the scent of Ellie's pillow. It smells like home. (A little voice in the back of her head inquires when, exactly, did she start associating _Ellie_ with _home_. She pushes it away.) "Then you wouldn't get to feel my hot bod pressed up against you."

"Oh my god." Ellie rolls her eyes, slugs her lightly, but ultimately settles in Riley's hold. She shifts forward, pressing even closer. Her chin settles on Riley's shoulder. "You _so_ owe me."

"I'll get you some more lame songs or something," Riley promises.

Ellie nods, satisfied. Her eyelashes tickle against the skin of Riley's neck as her breathing evens out, hand curling in the soft fabric of Riley's pajama shirt, and Riley.

Riley thinks she might be a little in love.

(She _knows_ it scares her.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me about Rellie on tumblr [**@theamazingkrypto**](https://theamazingkrypto.tumblr.com) ****
> 
> Reviews really do mean a lot to me!


End file.
